In the known prior art, for example such as patent FR0702804, the connecting rods of the raising mechanism have an elongate shape that is substantially symmetrical with respect to an axis perpendicular to the direction joining the two ends.
In the event of a frontal crash, it is common for the connecting rod to be subjected to torsion about the direction of travel X of the vehicle. There is also a risk of vertical crushing along the Z axis.
It is therefore necessary to improve the raising mechanism in order to limit the lateral displacement of the seat and prevent the seat from collapsing towards the door and/or the console, in case of a frontal crash. It is also necessary to prevent a vertical collapse of the front part of the seat.